gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car
|manufacturer = Gran Turismo, Ford |year = |drivetrain = |engine = 5.4-liter Ford Modular V8 tuned by Gran Turismo |aspiration = Supercharged |displacement = 5400 cc |torque = |power = 590 BHP |length = |pp = 614 PP |width = |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Gran Turismo Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car is a Race car produced by Gran Turismo in collaboration with Ford. It appears in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.23, released on July 30, 2018. In-game description "A dream car by Gran Turismo, commemorating the return of a legend that made Le Mans history." As a stunning new take on a legendary racing car, the new Ford GT supercar was launched in the summer of 2004, to commemorate the company's 100th anniversary. As a reinterpretation of the classic 1960's GT40 that won four straight 24 Hours of Le Mans races, this new version featured the latest and greatest automotive technology. With that in mind, Gran Turismo decided to make a good thing even better by creating its own Ford GT to contemporary Le Mans specs. We call it the Ford GT LM Race Car. The powertrain remains the same as that found in the production Ford GT, a supercharged 5.4-liter DOHC V8, mounted amidships behind the seats. But the 550 BHP output from the stock version has been boosted to a whopping 592 BHP in this race-car model. A 6-speed manual race-spec gearbox has also been added. The LM Race Car has the identical proportions as that of the stock Ford GT, measuring 15.1 ft from bumper to bumper and 6.3 ft wide. The chassis is an aluminum space frame design incorporating all of the latest automotive technologies, and the body is composed entirely of carbon-fiber. A large rear wing for increased downforce has also been added. The suspension system consists of a double-wishbone configuration fore and aft. Total curb weight: just 1150 kg. Acquisition GT5P This car can be purchased at the Concept by GT dealership for 300,000 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, the Gran Turismo Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car can be purchased from the Dealerships for 3,600,000 Credits. It is a Level 22 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 1,800,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Ford section of Brand Central for 450,000 Credits. It can also be obtained by signing a Manufacturer's Series contract with Ford, which is valid for one Manufacturer's Series season and allows the car to be used in Manufacturer's Series races. Trivia *Despite being a Ford GT model, this specific car is not allowed to enter the Ford GT One Make Race in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue, likely due to the fact that said event only allows the road-going model. ** It also cannot enter races restricted to American cars in GT5 or GT6, as the car's country is instead coded as PDI. This was fixed in GT Sport by having the car purchasable at Ford dealership, although it is primarily for Manufacturer's Series purposes. *The livery of this car was later reused for the six Stealth Model cars and for the Nissan GT-R SpecV (GT Academy Special). *Some players consider this car as a Premium counterpart of the Ford GT LM Race Car Spec II. *Hot Wheels released a scale-model version of the car as part of the Gran Turismo Series line of die-cast cars. *In both Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6, the car's engine was recycled with a sound derived from NASCAR vehicles. In Gran Turismo Sport, it was given its own engine sound, no longer having a NASCAR engine sound to it. *Unusually for a race car, the car's cockpit is simply the road car's cockpit with addition of roll cage and racing switches; none of the car's amenities or luxuries, such as the in-car CD player, were removed. *The car's internal name, "ford_gt_06_t", indicates the car was intended to be a tuned variant of Ford GT '06. This might explain why none of the car's interior amenities were removed. *Several custom versions of the first-generation Ford GT were raced in real life to various regulations, most notably being the Matech Engineering versions developed for FIA GT1 and GT3 regulations that won the team title of 2008 FIA GT3 European Championship. These might be justifications for the car's inclusion in the Gr.3 class. *In the GT Sport Spec II intro, the car can be seen colliding with McLaren F1 GTR - BMW (Kokusai Kaihatsu UK Racing) '95, both of which are Gr.3 cars built to "legacy" regulations. Notes Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr.3 Category:Gran Turismo Race Cars Category:Ford Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Coupes Category:Muscle cars Category:Supercharged Cars Category:Level 22 Cars